


All for the Love of Thee

by chimeowrical



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, We out here poly-shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeowrical/pseuds/chimeowrical
Summary: Gurjin is soft about his little nerd bf and gf, and is also hungry.
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Gurjin/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Naia/Brea
Kudos: 13





	All for the Love of Thee

**Author's Note:**

> Also stream the House Carpenter ballad cover by Mykur  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tc_imZiljWA)

A wet sucking sound rang through Gurjin’s ears with every slogging step he took through the swamp, and he almost found himself missing the clean, smooth stone floors of his castle patrols. At least the Skeksis hadn’t clawed and burbled at his ankles, and muddied his breeches, he thought as he pulled at his sinking feet. Naia had left him on the path awhile back, free from the mud with her gliding wings in the trees. She may be the Sog’s Maudra, but she was still his impatient sister, through and through. His body had mostly recovered its strength from the many battles it had fought, he still wasn’t strong enough to fly through the branches without the aid of wings like he had when he was a boy. The path to their home on the edge of the Great Smerth’s reach was a hard trek indeed.

Finally, he stopped his slow forward momentum to string his night’s catch on a low-bearing branch and tug his bare foot from where the swamp was looking to eat it whole. Grumbling to himself, he leaned his aching shoulder against the rough trunk to rest. No one in the guard had told him about what happens to heroes after their great victories; their bones ache and the glory of battle becomes the glory of bringing home dinner. He couldn’t see the light streaming through the windows yet, but from Naia’s raspy laughter and the smell of a warming broth in the kitchen, he knew he was near home. Near clean floors, a warm hearth, and his favorite seat at the table. Another clue drifted to him over the warm, slow moving breeze.

“ ‘Well met, well met, my own true love.  
Well met, well met,’ cried he.”

The sound of the little Spriton’s voice, still distant but ever-present, made Gurjin’s eyes slip closed for a moment. Kylan’s voice always had a way of easing his aches and giving his legs new life, especially when accompanied by the smell of the broth he stirred while he crooned. 

“ ‘I’ve just returned from the salt, salt sea,  
All for the love of thee.’ ”

With a rumbling sigh, the Drenchen pushed himself from the comfort of the tree with his catch slung over his shoulder, and continued his trek up the path. It wasn’t long before he turned the bend in the path that revealed the circles of light from their windows, and the lantern hung near the door. He could see Kylan’s silhouette stirring dutifully in the window, and as he watched, Brea appeared next to the pot to demand a taste. Her voice joined in with the Spriton as she moved away to pull wooden bowls from the cupboards.

“ ‘I could have married the Maudra’s daughter, dear,  
She would have married me.  
But I have forsaken her crowns of gold  
All for the love of thee.’”  
Gurjin rounded the garden that his little loves had made flourish together, and began scraping the dried mud from anywhere he could reach. The less washing up he had to do before he could indulge his rumbling belly, the better. Naia swung the door open for him, lighting up the path and garden with golden light from the hearth. She had the same teasing look on her face, but she was freshly washed with clean clothes.

“That was faster than last time.” She smiled, welcoming her brother home by taking the bundle of meat from him and clapping him on the back. His sister went about the motions of hanging the catch up near a window, and stoking the hearth. She’d had her turn of exchanged greetings and soft kisses.

He stepped inside the warmth and light, closing the door behind him softly. His eyes sought out Brea and Kylan, just as Naia’s did, and found them in the kitchen. They still sang as they worked in tandem to set the table and keep dinner warm. Gurjin had once thought Kylan’s voice was the most beautiful sound in Thra, but that was before Brea began singing along.

“Well, if you could have married the Maudra’s daughter, dear,  
I know you are to blame,  
For I am married to a song teller, dear,  
And I find him a nice young man.”

The Drenchen’s coat hit the floor with a thump, sadly cutting their ballad short as Brea looked over in surprise. Her face immediately melted into a soft smile when she saw Gurjin standing there, dirty and tired. As usual, she tolerated a few muddy footprints to meet him halfway to the kitchen to embrace him. He peppered a few kisses to the top of her head, as she was too short to reach her face, and was careful not to rub mud into her hair or her dress. How she remained so clean in the Sog, even when trekking through the mud, was a mystery to Gurjin. It was always ink on her hands and face, never mud. So he tried his best to never make her cleanliness harder to maintain. 

She stepped back to pull his face down to hers to exchange a kiss and inspect his mending scars. “You’re just in time for dinner, Kylan’s outdone himself again.” She smiled that sweet little smile that always made Gurjin’s heart flutter, and kissed his chin. “We’ll need to find a lake to dunk you in to get all this mud off.”

“I think a simple wash with a bucket will be just fine.” He pinched one of her freckled cheeks and followed her to the kitchen so she could finish setting the table and he could finish his round of greetings. Brea always greeted her family near the door, and Kylan always waited patiently for their affection to reach him. The Spriton’s lesser concern for mud prompted Gurjin to wrap him up in his arms from behind, and he placed his chin on Kylan’s shoulder to kiss his cheek and get a good whiff of what he was stirring.

It made the Drenchen’s stomach growl, and Kylan stifled a laugh. “You have an uncanny ability of showing up for dinner just in time for it to be ready, and to avoid setting the table.” He turned and kissed Gurjin’s nose, and then his lips. 

“I can’t help being late,” Gurjin whined, “The Sog nearly sucked me into its muddy depths.”

“It certainly looks that way.” Brea quipped as Naia joined her at the table.

“Go get washed.” Kylan replied, with a smile that always softened his requests. “Then we can eat.”

Gurjin agreed with a huff, and moved away to do as he was asked, humming as he went. Well met, well met, indeed.


End file.
